Moments Like This
by Dallyforever101
Summary: It was moments like these, that made her think that she'd made the right choice for once. After all the bad ones she'd made in her past, this one was definitely right. Tim/OC


A/N: This is only a short Mia/Tim story that I thought up. Just to keep y'all happy, cause I love happy reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tim Shepard (I wish I did though. Him and Dally both). :P

XXX

Mia smiled happily as she and Tim walked down the sidewalk towards Buck's. It was snowing lightly and it reminded her of winter in New York when Dally would take her out for dinner Christmas Eve. The only time he ever took her out for a nice dinner.

"Head in the clouds again, Mia?" She looked at Tim and saw him smirking at her. She rolled her eyes playfully and draped his arm over her shoulder so that they could walk closer.

"Just thinking about Christmas in New York." She said. "It was the prettiest time of year. Snow drifts piled on the sidewalk, Christmas lights lining the store windows, everyone bustling around like they had a very important place to go." Mia laughed. "It was the only time of year when gangs would quite fighting for awhile. Too cold to go and fight in t-shirts." Tim nodded. Even the Socs and Greasers would give up fighting during the winter. No one wanted to have a fight in the snow.

"You miss New York?" Tim asked as they came to the park.

"A little bit." Mia said. She stuck her tongue out and caught the snowflakes that fell. "I don't really miss the constant fighting. But I do miss the gang, and Bob's Burger diner." She licked her lips. "Best burgers you could ever find. I also miss Central Park." She stepped away from Tim and twirled in the snow. "Winter was the only time of year when we could be kids again. We went skating on the frozen pond in the park, had snowball fights, laughed and smiled like we didn't have a care in the world." She stopped spinning and sat down on the edge of the frozen fountain. "Those were the times I didn't want to end. All the lights strung through the trees." She laughed suddenly. "I remember when Dally and I got caught under a piece of mistletoe that people had hung from a branch in the park. That was embarrassing- at the time anyway." She stopped talking and moved the toe of her boot around in the snow in front of her. "I still miss him a lot." Tim sat down beside her.

"I know ya do, Mia." He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "You guys had a lot of time to make some pretty crazy memories." Mia laughed.

"We sure did." She said as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "We've had some wild times, too." Tim chuckled as he thought about some of their _wild times._

"We definitely have." He said as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"It was moments like this that I liked the most." Mia broke through the silence in a quiet voice. "When everything seemed to be turning around and around. Dally and I would just walk off and talk about whatever came to mind. Moments like this." She looked up at Tim who smiled and kissed her.

"We do that a lot, don't we?" He asked. Mia smiled and nodded her head.

"Yea." She said as they stood up and continued to walk to Buck's to meet up with some friends.

Before they got there, Mia suddenly spoke up.

"You think we'll ever have kids, Tim?" She asked. Tim looked at her in surprise at the sudden turn of the conversation. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Why? You want kids?" Mia shrugged.

"I don't really know. I think I kind of do. But not right now." Tim nodded his head and opened the door for her as they arrived at Buck's.

"Once we're settled in and have stable work. If you still want kids, we can think about it then." Mia turned and smiled at him as he helped her out of her coat.

"Thanks, Tim." She said as she gave him a kiss. "I love you." Tim smiled and kissed her back.

"Love ya too, Mia." They walked over to the bar where their friends were sitting waiting for them.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and talking about what had been going on over the week, plus some stories of crazy things they'd gotten themselves into when they were kids.

But some time before midnight, Mia nudged Tim and told him that she was ready to go home.

They said good night to everyone and walked out the door into the cold. But Mia didn't mind, she wrapped herself up in her jacket and let Tim wrap her up in his arms. Moments like these ones, were the ones she wanted to remember forever. At moments like these there was no doubt in her mind that she didn't want kids. It was just a matter of waiting until they could afford it.

She sighed happily and leaned against Tim as they curled up on the couch to watch some TV before going to bed.

She could hear little feet running down the hall already.

XXX

A/N: OK? I thought that was a little… odd. Even for me. And a little wintery, too. It ain't even close to being Christmas! (In my world anyway).

So tell me what you think. Also, I'd love some ideas for Tim/Mia stories; my brain came only come up with a few before it feels like it's exhausted all possible ideas.

Thanks for reading!

~Stay Gold


End file.
